Their Return
by nancydrewfan
Summary: Dumbledore said at the end of Harry's fourth year that there wasn't a spell that could bring back the dead. What if there was one? AU pre OotP
1. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I own the plot. The rest is JKR's.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean! I've never even tought about writing one before. I hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summer Vacation  
  
"Harry! Get down here and fix breakfast! Now!!" came the shouts that woke up Harry one morning. "We have work for you to do!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry muttered, crawling out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He pushed back his hair and looked at his lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry sighed. It had been hurting off and on for the past week. It wasn't for very long though, it would leave as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Come on, boy!" his uncle Vernon shouted again.  
  
Harry trudged out of his room and down the stairs. He went into his kitchen where his relatives were. They stared at him expectantly. "The bacon's not going to cook itself!" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
Harry walked over to the oven and started frying the bacon. Five minutes later, a snowy white owl flew in through the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's pet owl.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig. You got a letter for me?" Harry greeted her. Hedwig stuck out her leg and Harry took the piece of parchment attached to it. It was from his godfather, Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
I have important news for you. You are going to be leaving your relatives' house next week. Dumbledore feels it will be safer for you to spend your summer at Hogwarts. Remus will be by Monday to pick you up. He's teaching DADA again this year. Pack all your things and be ready for him. Until then, be careful.  
Sirius  
  
Monday, he had 3 days until he would be leaving the Dursleys.  
  
"Who's that from?" Vernon asked his nephew.  
  
"My godfather," said Harry shortly. "Someone is coming to pick me up Monday. I'll be gone for the rest of the summer." he got up and left the room with Dudley and his parents staring after him.  
  
AN: I know, I know. Kinda short. I just didn't want to write a lot right now. Tell me what you think! 


	2. The Visitor

AN: I promise this chapter will be longer. The disclaimer I wrote for the first chapter will apply for all chpaters I write in this story.  
  
The Visitor  
  
Uncle Vernon followed Harry up to his room. "What do you mean you're leaving!? You've got no place to go!" He shouted.  
  
"I'm going to live at my school, I guess," Harry replied, throwing his clothes and books into his trunk. "I don't know why, so don't bother asking me anymore questions."  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" Vernon shouted. "You talk to me with respect!"  
  
"Fine, I only have to deal with you for three more days," Harry muttered under his breath. Fortunately, his uncle didn't seem to hear. Uncle Vernon watched Harry pack his things for a moment and then left the room.  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't believe his luck! No more Dursleys! He had only been with them for a week. He wondered why he had to go to Hogwarts in the first place. He just decided to wait for Monday to come and find out then.  
  
By Monday, Harry starting to worry. He wondered how Remus was going to get to Privet Drive. He hoped he wouldn't come by floo powder. Harry got out of bed that morning and went downstairs.  
  
"When are they coming to pick you up?" Petunia asked when he showed up in the kitchen.  
  
"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Probably sometime this morning."  
  
He went over to the stove to make breakfast. He was just puttting the food on the table when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Harry said quickly. He ran to the front hall and flung open the door. Remus Lupin stood on the porch. "Hi, Professor!" Harry greeted him.  
  
Remus smiled. "Call me Remus, Harry. Until the term starts, at least."  
  
"Sure," Harry grinned.  
  
"Why don't you go and get your things so we can go."  
  
Harry hurried up the stairs, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig in her cage, and took them down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the foot of the steps, he looked up to see his uncle threatening his professor. "You take him and go. And keep him for all I care. We don't ever want to see you here again. Now go!"  
  
Harry pulled his trunk to the front porch and left without saying good-bye. Remus followed him. Harry put his trunk down on the sidwalk and turned to Remus. "How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"We're taking a portkey," Remus replied and pulled a soup can out of his robes. When Harry grabbed ahold, he felt the familar pulling sensation at his naval. When his feet hit solid ground, he found himself in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello, Harry," the old wizard said. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Hi," Harry said nervously. "Is Sirius here?"  
  
He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when there was a knocking at the door. "Come in!" Dumbldore called. The door opened and Sirius came striding into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "You made here alright, then?"  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "why did I have to come here, anyway?"  
  
The adults exchanged looks and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, we have some exciting news for you. Please sit down." He motioned toward a chair in front of his desk. Harry took the seat and waited nervously for the news he was about to receive.  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get more up later this week. 


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I have two things I have to tell you. First, you won't ever be returning to the Dursleys."  
  
"Really!?" Harry's face immediately lit up.  
  
"Really," Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort finally found a way to break the protection spells put upon the Dursley house. You will be spending the rest of the summer here. At the end of the year, we will decide wether or not it is safe for you to leave."  
  
Harry nodded to show that he understood.  
  
"Second, I have some very big news for you. We might have found a way to bring your parents back to life," Dumbldore continued.  
  
"What!?" Harry lept out of his seat and leaned forward. " How do you know the spell? Do many others know it? Who told you? Has it ever worked?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Sirius grinned. "One question at a time."  
  
"How do you know this spell and who told you?" Harry asked, slightly calmer.  
  
"Professor Flitwick came across it in a book," Remus answered. "As we understand it, Flitwick's friend found out and wrote it in the book. He only gave it to a few select friends, so not many others know what the spell is."  
  
"So it's been tried before?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Once," Sirius replied. "Flitwick's friend had a friend that died. He found out the spell a week later and was able to bring him back to life. No one except a few people know that he ever died."  
  
"So," Harry took a breath, "when can we bring my parents back?"  
  
"Not for another week," Sirius told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This spell is powerful magic, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "We have to prepare for it. I think next Tuesday would be the perfect time for it."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded.  
"You will be staying up in the Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the summer. You're things are already there," Dumbldore said. He gave Harry the password to his dormitory and Harry left the room. Sirius and Remus followed him.  
  
"How have you been, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I haven't heard from you all summer!"  
  
Harry looked sidways at his godfather. "It's only been a week, Sirius."  
  
"So what? I should be hearing from you at least twice a week."  
  
"You should?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius insisted. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm staying here for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Awesome!" Harry shouted. By then, the three made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry gave her the password and Remus and Sirius followed him inside the common room.  
  
"Your things are in your room," Remus said.  
  
Harry rushed up the staircase to his room. He threw open his trunk and grabbed his broom. "I'm going to go flying," he said as he got back down to the common room. He went outside and flew for hours. Even though it hadn't been too long since he had been on his broom, he had really missed it. By dinnertime, he was exhausted. He got a quick bite to eat from the kitchens and went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The week went by very slowly. Harry started getting bored. He had written to Ron and Hermione to tell them where he was, but he hadn't gotten an answer back. He played on his broom everyday and had already finished his summer homework. By Wednesday, he was so bored that he actually spent the next two days in the library reading. Harry read Hogwarts, a History so Hermione wouldn't get annoyed with him again the next year.  
  
Saturday morning, while Harry was about to head down to the kitchens to eat, Sirius and Remus caught up with him in the hallway.  
  
"Hi, guys," Harry said glumly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's boring here without any other kids. There's no one to talk to or play go flying with." Harry complained.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well, that'll change soon," he said.  
  
"It will?"  
  
"Yep," Remus agreed. "Oh, and Professor Dumbledore wants to see you up in his office." he added.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll head up there now," Harry turned around and headed up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"We'll go up with you," Sirius said. He and Remus walked up next to Harry.  
  
"Er...what's the password?" Harry asked when they got to the gargoyle.  
  
"Sugar Quill," Sirius replied.  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside to let them through. The three went up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. "Come in," Professor Dumbledore called throught the door.  
  
Harry pulled open the door and stepped into the office. "Sirius and Remus said you wanted to tak to me, Professor," he said.  
  
"Yes, I do, Harry," the wizard said. "Please, sit down." Harry sat down in the first chair he found. "Harry, we decided that tonight would be the best night to try the spell."  
  
Harry immediately brightened up. "Really?" he cried.  
  
"Really, we'll have to start at 5:00 tonight. It might take awhile, though. If all goes well, you'll have your parents back by 10:00."  
  
"That's great!" Harry jumped up out of his chair. "What will I have to do?"  
  
"We'll explain everything to you tonight. Meet us back up here at 4:30," Dumbledore answered. "You can go now."  
  
Harry ran out the door and back to the common room. He grabbed a quill and a peice of parchment. He quickly drafted a letter to Ron and Hermione and ran up to the Owlery. Hedwig flew down onto his shoulder. Harry tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly out the window.  
  
The time seemed to crawl by. Harry flew around the Quidditch (sp?) Pitch for awhile and then went down to the library and read for an hour. Must be nearly time now, he thought to himself. He took a look at his watch and sighed. It was only twelve o'clock.  
  
"Four and a half more hours!" he moaned. Slowly, he trudged up to the common room and threw himself onto the nearest chair. Harry sat there thinking. Tonight he would get to meet his parents. He would get to talk to them. He was so excited, he couldn't sit still. He stood up and paced the room.  
  
At one, Sirius and Remus found him up there, still pacing. "Hey, Harry. You nervous or something?" Sirius asked, plopping down in and armchair.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry admitted. "What do you expect?"  
  
"I don't blame you for being nervous, Harry," Remus said, "but will you just relax?"  
  
"I'll try," Harry stopped pacing and looked at his watch. "I'm getting something to eat."  
  
"Bye," Remus said.  
  
Harry waved over his shoulder and made his way out of the common room. Ten minutes later, he was sitting at a table in the kitchens being waited on by a dozen house elves.  
  
"Harry Potter, you seem unhappy, sir," Dobby said, bouncing around next to him.  
  
"I'm not unhappy, Dobby," Harry replied. "Just nervous. I don't really want to talk about it right now, though. Maybe later."  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said and handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Half an hour later, after shaking off all the house elves, Harry made his way back up to the common room. He found Sirius and Remus still there. "It takes you that long to eat?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, it takes that long to get rid of all the house elves," Harry grinned. "Especially Dobby."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said. The three spent the rest of the afternoon talking about some of the things the Maurauders did when they went to school. The time seemed to go by quicker now that Harry was with Sirius and Remus.  
  
By 4:30, the three went down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry went up to the office first. Dumbledore let them in and Harry sat down in an armchair. Then, the adults explained what they would have to do tonight.  
  
When they finished explaining, there was a knock at the door. In came Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape.  
  
"Ah, right on time," Dumbledore said. "They will be helping us tonight too," he explained to Harry.  
  
"Let's get started," Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"Let's go ahead and go down to the grounds," Dumbledore said. The group all trouped downstairs, to the front door, and down to the grounds to Hagrid's hut, where he and Fang were waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry greeted him.  
  
"Hello 'Arry," Hagrid grunted.  
  
The group formed a circle and started chanting the incantation. For five minutes, the group chanted, concentrating on the two people they were trying to return to life. After the five minutes, Harry grabbed hold of Sirius's robes and they apperated to the Potters' grave.  
  
The teachers all set a charm on the grave while Sirius and Harry looked on. The grave started to glow and the dirt flew aside. Harry watched in awe as the grave was pulled apart. The teachers put their wands down. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Now, we wait. It will take about an hour for the spell to work fully."  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. He stared at the grave. The sun set slowly behind him, and it became dark. Finally, the coffins in the ground started to shake. Harry jumped up and ran over to Sirius.  
  
"Is it happening?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Sirius nodded, unable to take his eyes of the coffins in front of him.  
  
The coffins started to glow, then, all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. The bright glow slowly faded away. Harry unconsciously held his breath and looked at the grave in front of him.  
  
Slowly, the lids on the coffins were lifted. A young man and woman sat up and looked around. Harry stared in amazement. He really did look like his father. He watched as the couple looked from teacher to teacher and finally their eyes settled on Remus and Sirius.  
  
Moony, Padfoot," whispered the man. "Peter, h-he was working for Voldemort, wasn't he?"  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded.  
  
Lily finally spoke up. "How did we come back to life?" she asked. Sirius explained how they found out about the spell. Finally, Lily and James looked at Harry, who was standing in between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Harry," James gasped. "Harry, is it really you?"  
  
Harry gave a weak smile and said, "It's been awhile, huh?"  
  
AN: You like? Please, please, please review!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Day After

Having Some Fun  
  
"Well, I guess we should get you two to Madame Pomfrey so she can have a look at you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Lily and James nodded and slowly stood up. They were unsteady on their legs, but were able to get out fo their coffins. As soon as everyone was apperated back to the Hogwarts grounds, Lily and James were immediately sent up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh," Madame Pomfrey said when she saw them. "It's so good to see you again." She gave them a look over and pronounced them fit and healthy.  
  
"I suggest that you all head up to the Gryffindor common room," Professor Dumbledore said. "I believe you have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled at Sirius, Remus, and the Potters and went up to his office.  
  
Harry led the way to the common room. He didn't really know what to say to his parents. He decided to let them talk to Sirius and Remus for awhile. After all, they were the ones they had known all their lives. They were the ones they had memories with.  
  
When they got to the common room, Harry sat down in an armchair by the fire. The adults sat down in the other chairs around him.  
  
"Harry," Lily spoke up. "You've really grown up. I remember when you were just a little baby."  
  
Harry looked up at his mother and smiled.  
  
"What year are you in at Hogwarts?" his father asked.  
  
"I'll be starting my fifth this year," Harry replied.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"I'm Seeker on the house team."  
  
"He made it his first year," Sirius couldn't help but add.  
  
"Really?" James seemed really proud of that.  
  
Harry nodded. "It was sort of an accident, though."  
  
"So, Harry, how did Sirius treat you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he let you get away with everything," James added.  
"Uhh...." Harry shared an uneasy glance with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What?" James asked. "What happened? You did live with Sirius, right?"  
  
"Not exactly," Sirius sighed. "You see, since we didn't tell anyone about switching Secret Keepers, everyone thought I'd betrayed you. And then Peter faked his own death and I got caught holding the blame. I was sent to Azkaban. I was there for twelve years. Then I escaped. I've been on the run ever since."  
  
"How could anyone think that you would betray us?" James burst out.  
  
"How does Harry know?" Lily asked.  
  
"When I escaped, I came here to look for Peter. He was Ron's pet rat. I met them in the Shrieking Shack and Remus and I explained everything to them."  
  
"Who's Ron?" Lily asked.  
  
"My best friend," Harry spoke up. "Well, one of them at least."  
  
"Oh," James said. "Well, who have you been living with?"  
  
"The Durselys," Harry muttered.  
  
"The Durselys," Lily repeated. "Isn't that my sister's family?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Did they treat you well?"  
  
Harry gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, right. They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years. When I come home from Hogwarts, they lock all my things there, now."  
  
"Really?" James exclaimed. "Why would they do something like that?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Let's forget about that for now," Lily said. "We need to catch up with what's been happening while you've been here at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry grinned. "That might take awhile."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"A whole lot has happened in the four years I've been here."  
  
"Well, come on, tell us!" James urged.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius and I don't even know what happened in your first and second years," Remus chimed in.  
  
Harry went on to explain everything that had gone on in the past four years. He told them everything he could remember. By the time he finished, the sun was coming up.  
  
"Wow," James said when Harry stopped talking. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, Harry," Lily replied. "You've been up for too long."  
  
Harry nodded and stumbled up the stairs to his dormitory. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Around noon, Harry woke up. He got changed and went back down to the common room. No one was there when he got downstairs. He took a look at the calender on the wall and his stomach gave a jolt. After all the excitement from the night before, he had completely forgotten that today was his birthday.  
  
Harry rushed out of the common room and ran to the Great Hall. He hoped to find his parents or Sirius and Remus there. He pulled open the doors to the Great Hall and was shocked at what he found behind them.  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for him. Sirius, Remus, and his parents were sitting with them talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and ran to give Harry a hug.  
  
"Whoa," Harrysaid. "Will ya calm down, Hermione! Your hugging me so tight I can't breath!"  
  
"Sorry," Hermione looked up and smiled. "I'm just excited to see you, that's all."  
  
"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Sirius wrote to us last week and arranged for us to come," Ron explained. "Mum, Dad, and Percy are leaving tonight. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and I are staying until school starts. Charlie and Bill are going to be helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures this year."  
  
"That's awesome!" Harry said.  
  
The kids talking all during breakfast. They talked about what had happened over the summer. It turned out that Hermione had gone to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. Harry didn't know why, but he didn't like that. He gave himself a mental shake and listened to what Hermione had to say about the other country.  
  
She had gone to all the educational places, of course. Mostly, she just watched Krum train for the upcoming Quidditch season.  
  
"You are so lucky you got to see that up close!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, really," Harry added. "You always seem to have the best vacations!"  
  
"It got really boring after a while," Hermione objected. "I bet I would have had more fun here, keeping you company, Harry."  
  
"Well, I would've had more fun," Harry said.  
  
By that time, they had finished eating breakfast and were just about to leave the Great Hall. Harry stopped them just when Ron pushed the doors open.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I want to stay here," Harry said. "You know, to be with my parents. I only talked to them for a few hours last night."  
  
"Yeah, we should stay," Ron agreed. "We haven't even met them yet."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No, my parents started tlaking to them when we got here. Mum and Dad didn't really inroduce us." Ron replied.  
  
The three trouped back to the table and sat by the adults. They looked up as the teenagers sat down.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry, dear," Molly Weasely greeted him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry smiled.  
  
"We were just getting to know your parents and Sirius a little better," she continued.  
  
"Hey!" Harry suddenly cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"I just realized. You two can help free Sirius!" Harry explained.  
  
"Hey, that's right!" Ron joined in.  
"Actually, we were going to go down to the Ministry of Magic and talk to Fudge today," James spoke up. "Once he talks to us, he'll know the truth and will have to let Sirius free."  
  
"He might not really believe you on everything," Harry said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If he doesn't want to believe it, he won't. He still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back."  
  
The Weasleys all flinched at the name, but Ron agreed with Harry. "He doesn't believe Harry at all."  
  
"We'll have to find a way to make him believe us then," James said.  
  
The teenagers looked at each other and shrugged. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins all got up and headed toward the doors. Harry hesitated. He didn't want to leave his parents after being away from them for so long, but he also wanted to go with his friends.  
  
His mom must have known what he was thinking, becouse she said, "Go on, Harry. You haven't seen your friends all summer. You need to catch up on things."  
  
Harry gave her a quick smile and went over to the doors, where his friends were waiting for him.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Fred said. "Let's go down to the Quidditch field. We need to get ready for the season."  
  
"Yeah, we've got to win this year. I don't know how we'll do it without Wood this time. He'll be hard to replace," George agreed.  
  
"Just let me got my Firebolt. I'll meet you at the pitch." Harry ran up to the dormitories and grabbed his broom. He went down to the pitch and they played until close to dinnertime. They were deep into their practice when James went down to bring them inside. He decided to stay out of the way and watch for a few minutes. He watched calmly until he saw Harry dive for the Snitch.  
  
It nearly gave him a heart attack as he watched him pull out of a dive a foot from the ground. Without thinking, he ran out to his son as he jumped off his broom. "What were you doing?!" he cried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled about why his father was so upset.  
  
"You nearly killed me when I saw that!"  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm just used to seeing things like that."  
"You are a great flyer, you know?" James was starting to relax.  
  
"That's what everyone says," Harry shrugged.  
  
By that time, Harry's friends had gathered around them.  
  
"Oh, stop being modest, Harry. You know you're great," Ron said, patting him on the back.  
  
The other Weasleys and Hermione joined in on praising Harry on his Quidditch skills until Harry was red in the face.  
  
"Hey, I was down here because I was supposed to bring you up for dinner, so let's get going. We have some things to tell you after dinner too." James led the group to the Great Hall to have dinner. All of them were curious about what kind of news the adults had to give them. 


End file.
